the_dolcefandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One of The Dolce premiered on January 01 2018. The renewal of The Dolce for a Second season was announced by the CW on April 11th, 2018. On December 7, 2017 the CW announced that it would consist of 22 episodes. Season Summary The Dolce Dynasty is a new Series of impossibly high stakes, unexpected betrayals, sexual exploits, a royal funeral, a royal birth and a rising body count as three Brothers fight for their people, their love, and their lives. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *Sam Riley as Charles Dolce (22/22) *Alexander Vlahos as James Dolce (22/22) *Emma Watson as Margaret Dolce (22/22) *Bradley James as Lorenzo Dolce (14/22) *Benjamin Walker as Ivan Dolce (22/22) *Megan Follows as Katarina Dolce (22/22) *Henry Cavill as Henry XI Dolce (22/22) *Anna Popplewell as Anne Dolce (22/22) 'Recurring Cast' *Sara Bolger as Madeline Dolce *Rebecca Liddiard as Marie Dolce *Emmy Rossum as Margaret Elisabeth Stuart *Freya Mavor as Margaret Jane Seaton *Damian Lewis as Duke John Wellington *Gina McKee as Katarina Henriette Flemmig 'Guest Cast' *Tom Holland as Henry Dolce *Jack Hathaway as Henry II Dolce 'Episodes' Episode 1.PNG|The Caserta Palace|link=The Caserta Palace Episode 2.PNG|You Would Drag Us To Brink of Civil War|link=You Would Drag Us To Brink of Civil War Episode 3.PNG|What Secrets are You Keeping?|link=What Secrets are You Keeping? Episode 4.PNG|The Brother That Would Succeeded The Families Dynasty|link=The Brother That Would Succeeded The Families Dynasty Episode 5.PNG|The Black Death Has Returned To Plague The Lands Of Italy|link=The Black Death Has Returned To Plague The Lands Of Italy Episode 6.PNG|The Aftermath Of The Black Death Came With A Price|link=The Aftermath Of The Black Death Came With A Price Episode 7.PNG|The Shock That Captured The Nation By Surprised|link=The Shock That Captured The Nation By Surprised Episode 8.PNG|The Deceased Prince of the Dolce Blood Line|link=The Deceased Prince of the Dolce Blood Line Episode 9.PNG|Who Would Ever Thought That The Next Time We All Would Be Together Would Be For A Sad Occasion|link=Who Would Ever Thought That The Next Time We All Would Be Together Would Be For A Sad Occasion Episode 10.PNG|This Family Is So Dysfunctional With Out You In It Now|link=This Family Is So Dysfunctional With Out You In It Now Episode 11.PNG|Our Guiding Light Extinguished Too Soon|link=Our Guiding Light Extinguished Too Soon Episode 12.PNG|May God And Your King Have Mercy On Your Soul|link=May God And Your King Have Mercy On Your Soul Episode 13.PNG|You Were My Role Model and Now I Have No One To Look Up To|link=You Were My Role Model and Now I Have No One To Look Up To Episode 14.PNG|You Changed The Religion To!!!! What|link=You Changed The Religion To!!!! What Episode 15.PNG|I Will Always Practice My Own Religion Even If Against The Head Of Church|link=I Will Always Practice My Own Religion Even If Against The Head Of Church Episode 16.PNG|We are not the Children That We Once Were|link=We are not the Children That We Once Were Episode 17.PNG|There Is Only Three Of Them And One Picturesque You|link=There Is Only Three Of Them And One Picturesque You Episode 18.PNG|Are You Ready To Be The Next Marvellous King Of Our Dynasty|link=Are You Ready To Be The Next Marvellous King Of Our Dynasty Episode 19.PNG|When You Become King You Can Have As Many Courtesans As You Wish|link=When You Become King You Can Have As Many Courtesans As You Wish Episode 20.PNG|What Life Could Off Been Part 1|link=What Life Could Off Been Part 1 Episode 21.PNG|What Life Could Off Been Part 2|link=What Life Could Off Been Part 2 Episode 22.PNG|What Life Could Off Been Part 3|link=What Life Could Off Been Part 3